wwebradyfandomcom-20200214-history
JoJo
JoJo Offerman made her WWE debut on the June 26, 2013 episode of WWE Main Event (as a face) when she sang the entrance theme for Tons of Funk alongside The Funkadactyls (Cameron and Naomi), and she debuted on Raw in a backstage segment on July 1. On the July 22 episode of Raw, Offerman along with the cast of Total Divas appeared on Miz TV, where she introduced herself to the crowd. The first episode of Total Divas premiered on July 28, 2013. On August 12, 2013, WWE announced that JoJo would sing the National Anthem at the Pay-Per-View, SummerSlam. On the August 26 episode of Raw, JoJo served as the special guest ring announcer for the match between fellow Total Divas stars' Natalya and Brie Bella. Brie, with Eva Marie and Nikki in her corner, defeated Natalya via pinfall, whom had The Funkadactyls in her corner, following a distraction by Eva Marie and Nikki. After the match, Divas Champion AJ Lee interrupted the Bellas' and Eva's victory celebration, cutting a worked shoot promo on the cast of Total Divas. On the September 2 episode of Raw, JoJo, along with Cameron, Eva Marie, and Nikki Bella, were at ringside during a triple threat match between Natalya, Naomi, and Brie Bella which was to determine the #1 contender for AJ Lee's Divas Championship, AJ interfered leading to the match being stopped and her getting beat down afterwards by Natayla, Naomi, and Brie. Later that night, Stephanie McMahon announced that AJ would defend her Divas Championship in a fatal four-way match against Natalya, Naomi and Brie Bella at Night of Champions. On the September 9 episode of Raw, JoJo, alongside Cameron, Nikki Bella, and Eva Marie, were in the corner of Naomi, Natalya, and Brie Bella when they defeated Alicia Fox, Aksana, and Layla in a 6 woman tag team match with Divas Champion, AJ Lee, on commentary. JoJo was booked in her first match on Raw on October 7, teaming with Natalya and Eva Marie in a winning effort against Alicia Fox, Rosa Mendes, and Aksana in a six diva tag-team match, however she was never tagged into the match. JoJo would suffer her first in-ring loss during a NXT house show in Sebring, Florida when she teamed with Eva Marie in a losing effort against the team of Emma and the NXT Women's Champion Paige. On the November 18 episode of Raw , the cast of Total Divas was involved in a musical chairs segment that included other divas – Aksana, Alicia Fox, Kaitlyn, Rosa Mendes and Summer Rae which ended in a brawl. Later in the night, a seven–on–seven traditional Survivor Series elimination match was made between the "Total Divas" vs Summer Rae, Tamina Snuka, Kaitlyn, Alicia Fox, Rosa Mendes, Aksana, and Divas Champion – AJ Lee. At the pay-per-view, JoJo was eliminated tenth by Tamina Snuka after a Samoan drop. After a long hiatus, she reappeared in August of 2014, where she started serving as a ring announcer on NXT. On April 26, 2015 she co-announced with Eden Stiles at Extreme Rules and took over as SmackDown ring announcer while Lilian Garcia was rehabbing an injury. Category:Managers Category:Current Superstar Category:Ring Announcers Category:RAW Superstars